


Everything that I dreamed of

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: Doc's growing feelings makes him avoid Ramirez but the latter is determined to find out the truth.





	Everything that I dreamed of

That was really the strangest encounter Doc ever had. He had never been a people person; he was polite and professional. He patched up people and let them return to their duties, no strings attached.

Until _he_ came along.

He remembered stopping breathing as the soldiers brought the stranger on the stretcher. His silver hair, pale skin and pure white clothes seemed to make him shine among the dull Valuan armors. He had appeared out of nowhere, no one knew who he was or where he came from but honestly, after he had woken up, it didn’t seem to matter anyway. He was like a divine gift to the Aquila’s crew. Kind, earnest, helpful... their new soldier became quickly popular even with their admiral.

“Why don’t you show him the ropes?” Mendosa suggested with a smile.

Doc’s eyes widened as he squeaked his answer.

“M-Me?”

“I am unfortunately not always available for him and I’d like for Ramirez to feel at home here. I can’t think of someone more trustworthy to take care of him. What do you think, Doc?”

For the first time, Doc nodded enthusiastically, still not believing it. He felt his heartbeat quickening.

“I’ll… I’ll do my best, Admiral.”

“Haha! I hope the two of you will become great friends!” Mendosa exclaimed cheerfully.

Doc returned a more nervous, awkward smile.

“Y-Yeah.”

What did he get himself into?

He made Ramirez visit the ship, introduced him to the Admiral’s family, but he was no soldier and in training their guest proved to be a more than capable swordsman. He didn’t see how else he could be useful. Still, for some reason, Ramirez always came up to him to ask him questions. Strange questions. What were the card games the other soldiers were playing, what were the flowers the admiral’s wife grew, what _buying_ meant. It made Doc wonder what kind of sheltered life Ramirez lived, but he answered nonetheless.

And Ramirez’s expressions never failed to have some effect on him. His smile was so bright it lit up his whole face and Doc found himself staring a little too long. His other expressions were… adorable as well.

Moons, did he really think that?

But it was true. He remembered Ramirez’s face when he first tried coffee. He had looked at him drinking, asking him what it was. Without thinking, Doc handed him his cup and Ramirez had a sip, his face scrunching up.

“I-It’s bitter...”

He returned the cup in an apologetic gesture but Doc laughed in a good-hearted way, saying it was a taste that developed with time. The doctor then gazed at his cup, realizing that Ramirez’s lips had touched it. His heartbeat grew quicker.

After that, it was one thing after another… Ramirez learned of public showers.

He looked at him, his face flushed.

“Um… Do all Arcadians shower together?” he muttered, his voice barely audible.

Doc felt his knees weakening.

“W-Well there’s not enough room for all soldiers to have individual showers on the ship. Besides, we’re all men here. Don’t worry.”

Easier said than done.

Doc tried his damn hardest not to look at Ramirez, next to him, as he undressed.

He tried to remind to himself what he said. _We’re all men here. It’s normal. Nothing weird going on. Don’t make eye contact. Don’t--_

“Doc?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“How do I turn this on?”

Doc wanted to slap himself. Thankfully the other soldiers were busy watching and chatting up with each other. Nothing going on there. Natural guy stuff.

“O-oh, like this”

He reached out to show him how the shower worked, his eyes wandering to Ramirez’s chest. He was skinny but his muscles were well defined, showing that he definitely trained despite his body being so pale. It made Doc wonder if Ramirez had some kind of indoor training facility where he lived. But Moons was he beautiful-

“Th-There, you’ll be okay from there?” Doc asked, averting his eyes, looking anywhere other than Ramirez.

Real smooth and natural. Certainly not awkward, not at all.

“Yes. Thank you, Doc.”

That was the most awkward shower ever. Ramirez gave up on chatting with him, focusing on showering and getting out.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Despite his best mental effort, Doc had to glance at Ramirez as he left, his throat tightening. His back was devoid of any scars or blemishes and he had quite a nice…

Doc looked away, switching to cold water. He needed that.

Afterwards, things thankfully went back to normal. Ramirez chatted with him like nothing happened, asking questions when he had them and beaming whenever Doc answered them. Their daily routine was perfectly normal. Mendosa even commented on how happy he was to see them get along, considering them like his own sons. Yeah, Ramirez could be a brother figure, Doc decided… But his heart didn’t get the memo.

And it was shower time again.

“Are you coming, Doc?” Ramirez inquired.

“U-um, go on without me, I have to finish up cleaning here” he said as he was dusting his spotless desk.

Ramirez raised an eyebrow, but did not insist. From there on out, he always made sure to shower before or after Ramirez, coming up with excuses every time. As he showered alone, he thought that would make whatever feelings he had settle down.

How wrong he was. That day Ramirez looked at him so sadly, it reminded him of an injured Huskra.

“Great. Now he’s thinking I’m avoiding him,” Doc muttered.

That’s… what he did yes. He couldn’t keep things like this forever. He closed in eyes letting the warm water rush on his face. Ramirez was just like any other guy, he tried to tell himself. He remembered his body, fair, flawless, well sculpted, his round, firm ass…

Doc’s throat felt dry as his eyes flew open. His hand covered his face as he let out a groan. He had it really bad.

Why was Ramirez so perfect, dammit?!

His hand wandered to his crotch as more thoughts invaded him.

* * *

Ramirez knocked several times on Doc’s door, but to no avail. He was probably away, he thought with a sigh. Doc was the closest friend he had on the Aquila, but lately he seemed distant and aloof. It made Ramirez wonder if he had done anything to anger him. Maybe he asked too many questions or was getting too invasive. It saddened him, but he had to know. The answer might hurt him, but not knowing was torture.

“Oh, Ramirez, you’re looking for the doctor?” a soldier passed him by.

“Y-Yes! Do you know where he went?”

“I think he’s in the showers. If you come back here later, he should be back” the guard said before leaving.

Ramirez nodded, but after the man was gone, he headed toward the shower room. He wanted to talk to him now.

* * *

Doc had stopped the water, his arm resting against the wall in front of him as he stroked at his erect groin, giving it a squeeze as he pictured himself entering a hot, tight entrance. He had given in to his fantasies. He just couldn’t ignore it. He ran his thumb on the head, tightening and releasing his grip in irregular rhythm. He imagined a beautiful young man, his back pressing against the wall, moaning as he penetrated him. He wondered what kind of sounds he would make, what kind of expressions he would make. He probably didn’t have any experiences either, would he?

Doc groaned as he bit his lips. He felt pathetic but he couldn’t stop. Just this once, he wanted to dream.

* * *

Ramirez found himself in front of the doors to the showers, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t help but feel nervous. Would Doc be angry at him for intruding? He shook his head, it was now or never. He wanted to save this relationship. Besides Fina, Doc was the person closest to him and he did not want to give that away.

He opened the door.

Doc was alone, but didn’t notice him yet. Ramirez froze as heat rushed to his face when he realized what the man was doing and yet he couldn’t pry his eyes away. Doc’s body was still wet from the water, his face rosy from the heat, his mouth slightly open. He was panting as his arm moved frenetically.

“Mmm… Ah...”

His voice echoed in the empty room, sending chills to Ramirez’s body. He watched Doc’s chest rising and falling rapidly before taking in the sight as a whole. He found himself in awe at how beautiful the other man was. Was that… normal?

“Aaahh… Ra- Ramirez” Doc moaned his name as he pleasured himself, making Ramirez’s heart skip a bit.

As if on auto-pilot he approached in slow, quiet steps. Eventually though, Doc opened his eyes and… he saw him.

“W-W-Wha-- Ramirez?! W-What are you--”

Ramirez pressed a finger against his lips, his breathing heavy.

“What were you thinking of?” he muttered.

The man looked away, visibly distressed and searching for his words.

Ramirez took the liberty to remove his shirt and trousers. It was only fair to expose himself as much as the man before him. His mind was mostly a blank as he did this, not once looking away from Doc.

Doc was visibly shocked but did not make any move to stop him. He looked torn between looking at him and averting his eyes as if stuck between his wants and his reason.

“R-Ramirez...”

Having discarded his clothing, Ramirez looked vulnerable and yet he wasn’t at all self-conscious, standing straight and gazing at him directly in the eyes.

“You were saying my name earlier... What did you want to do to me?”

He took a step closer but this time Doc didn’t back away, he was looking at him, at his naked body. His face was red and his eyes wide.

“I… I was..”

Ramirez’s eyes went to Doc’s erect groin, taking it the sight as new ideas flowed through him. He had never experienced anything like this, but unlike Doc, status, etiquette, reputation, and mores didn’t restrain him. He was curious and ready to discover something new.

His hand traveled to the doctor’s crotch, feeling the hard, hot length. Doc gulped as he took in a breath but did not discourage him. Ramirez caressed him, marveling at it and feeling a certain pride as he heard the other man moan.

Doc could hardly believe it. He had Ramirez right where he wanted him and the jolts of pleasure running through him reminded him that it was real. He bucked his hips, surprising the younger man at first but he smiled again. That sweet, innocent smile again. For Ramirez it must have been a new discovery. He had no concept or law telling him it was wrong. He was listening to his desires and acting on it without restraints. He really was pure.

His hand moved to Ramirez’s crotch, he couldn’t stand not touching him too. It seemed to surprise him.

“I want to please you too...” Doc breathed.

Again Ramirez looked at him with awe. Something in his eyes made Doc slightly uncomfortable, as if he had granted the man a great honor.

“Doc...” he breathed before reaching out to him, kissing him on the lips.

The doctor responded, his kiss deep and passionate. Moons, how he had dreamed about this. In his hurried moves, he pushed Ramirez against the wall but he made no complaints, his arms reaching for his back, scratching at it as he rubbed himself furiously against Doc’s crotch.

Doc pulled away, saliva still connecting their lips.

“...R-Ramirez…” He stammered.

Ramirez licked his lips, looking at him with cloudy eyes.

“What did you want to do to me, Doc?” he said again.

“...I wanted to do so much to you...”

“Tell me.”

“I want to make love to you…”

Ramirez smiled, panting as he kept rubbing himself against the other man.

“Do it.”

“...R-Ramirez, you’ve never done this before right? It---It’s going to hurt”

“I want you Doc, make me yours”

The doctor bit his lips. Moons, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He raised Ramirez’s legs, making sure to hold him firmly in his arms and against the wall. He was breathing heavily, his eyes expectant. Doc stroked the tip of his cock against his entrance, tentatively entering the tip before pulling it away. He didn’t want to be too rough on Ramirez but the man didn’t make it easy for him, as if he didn’t care about being hurt.

“...Enter me...” He nearly begged.

Doc gulped.

“You can tell me to stop anytime.” He yielded, pressing himself against Ramirez’s entrance.

“I won’t…”

He let out a moan as Doc slid inside him, grasping at his back. The doctor closed his eyes, staying still for a short moment, taking in all the sensations he felt.

“I’m going to move...” he breathed next to Ramirez’s ear.

“Yes… Do it”

He obeyed pulling back before thrusting in again. Ramirez moved his hips rapidly, making his knees weak. He pressed himself against the young man for support as he pounded inside him, responding to Ramirez’s intense, desperate moves.

“Doc… Ah!”

Ramirez’s voice echoed again through the room and realizing how loud he was he bit Doc’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans. Doc’s clenched his lips but found himself even more aroused as he rocked his hips against Ramirez’s.

“Moons… Ramirez...”

He was getting closer to his limit.

“I’m… going to come...”

Ramirez tightened himself making his lover release his semen inside him and he reached his own climax at that moment.

Both men remained in their position, trying to catch their breath.

Ramirez stared at the ceiling, a pure expression of bliss on his face.

“I’m yours...”

Doc leaned closer to Ramirez’s face, lovingly kissing his cheek.

“If you belong to me, I belong to you...” He whispered in Ramirez’s ear, before revealing him his real name.


End file.
